


Som man bäddar får man ligga

by CelestialTrash



Series: Nakenlekar [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Friend Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTrash/pseuds/CelestialTrash
Summary: Jon och Alex får lära sig vad som kan hända när man har för roligt tillsammans.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nakenlekar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214876





	Som man bäddar får man ligga

**Author's Note:**

> Denna fic är tillägnad min bff som önskade en del två till hennes födelsedag. Grattis Maria! Även denna gång har jag båda vännernas tillstånd att använda dem i den här historien.
> 
> Tack igen @bluebirdinspace för att du klarade av att beta-läste den hära berättelsen åt mig.

Jon låg i sängen i sin lägenhet och stirrade upp i taket. Sedan nyår har hans kropp varit allt annat än normal. I januari kunde han knappt ta sig ur sängen så trött som han var. han försökte allt mellan himmel och jord för att bli pigg men inget funkade. Brösten var ömma och spända, han var till vårdcentralen och kollade upp dem men läkaren hittade inget fel med dem. Nästan varje morgon trodde han att han skulle spy för han mådde så illa och han var förkyld så gott som hela månaden. Det slutade med att han var tvungen att sjukskriva sig nästan hela månaden. När väl februari rullade in avtog tröttnaden och illamåendet. Dock hände saker som han inte hade väntat sig. Hans bröstvårtor hade mörknat och från naveln ner mot kuken gick en mörk rand. Han hade aldrig haft något liknande förut och var väldigt förvirrad över vad som stod på. Till sin stora bävan hade han även gått upp i vikt, speciellt runt buken och hans bröst. Som brev på posten så blev han lättare andfådd när han gjorde någon typ av fysisk aktivitet. När halsbrännan började valde han att han skulle ta tag i det hela, så här kunde det inte fortsätta och han började försöka fixa sitt liv. Men magen fortsätta att växa och den var väldigt hård. Än en gång tog han kontakt med vården men den här gången gjorde de en mer grundlig undersökning. Han trodde inte sina öron när doktorn gratulerade honom. Han var med barn. Resten av besöket var en dimma, allt gick på automatik. Här låg han nu i sängen, i handen hade han nya kallelser och råd om graviditet. Han rullade till sidan med ena handen på magen och från den andra lästa han “Förväntad födelsedatum 24/03.” Det var mindre än en månad kvar och inget var i ordning för barnet. Ettan han bodde i skulle inte räcka för ett barn att växa upp i och han måste ta kontakt med fadern till barnet, Alex. Men va fan skulle han säga? “Alex, jag har gått och blivit gravid!” Jon gav ifrån sig en fnysning och masserade tinningen. Hade de inte använt skydd? Gud, hela den natten var ett dunkel nu när han tänkte på det. Anledning varför han visste att det hände är för att han inte kunde gå på en vecka efter och sugmärkena som fanns längs hans kropp. Han skickade iväg ett meddelande till Alle. 

‘Kan jag komma förbi vid kl 20 ikväll?’ - Jon

‘Ja men visst, hade bara planerat och kolla på Back to the future igen i vilket fall som helst ;*’ - Alex

Även fast det var några timmar kvar så kändes det som sekunder. plötsligt stod han i Alex lägenhet med Alex som babblade på om något. Han såg munnen röra sig men han hörde inget. “Jag är gravid.” Var det han som nyss hade pratat? Det var som om det var någon annan som styrde hans kropp. “Va?” Alex kollade på honom förvirrat, hade han inte hört honom eller förstod han inte vad han menade? “Jag bär ditt barn Alex.” Flera känslor vandrade över Alex ansikte innan det verkar landa på något som kan beskrivas som öm. “Hur länge har du vetat?” Alex tog ett steg närmare Jon. “Fick reda på det idag, hen kommer den 24/03.” Fick Jon försiktigt fram. Han var fortfarande nervös över hur Alex skulle ta nyheten. Han såg ett mjukt leende sprida sig över Alex ansikte “Jag ska bli en pappa, vi ska bli pappor.” På en sekund hade Alex slutit avstånden mellan dem och höll hans läppar med sina egna. Jon blev överraskad men snart så smälte han in i Alex armar, lättnad sköljde över honom och han släppte ut ett stön i Alex mun. De fann sig än en gång i Alex säng, kläderna lämnades som ett spår från dörren till sängen. Alex händer var så varma mot hans kropp, det var så ljuvligt att vara under honom igen. “Fan vad sexig du är, så rund och stor med mitt barn.” Grymtade Alex ut medan han slickade längs randen som gick från kuken upp till Jons navel. En av händerna vandrade upp till Jons högra bröst och han började masserade den “ Gud, de är ju fyllda till brädden med mjölk. Tror du pappa får provsmaka lite? Vill ju inte att vårt barn ska få något annat än det bästa.” En rodnad blommade upp i Jons ansikte och med ett stön svarade han “Ja, pappa snälla smaka på min mjölk.” Alex gled upp längs Jons fylliga mage och började dia på en av tuttarna. “Mmm, fan ta mig vad gott. Perfekt, fet och fyllig precis som du.” Lite av råmjölken hade runnit ner längs Alex skägg. Jon sträckte sig upp och sög sin egen mjölk från skägget, det var som inget han hade smakar förut. Alex gav ifrån sig ett gnyende och Jon kunde känna hur Alex försats droppade ner på hans mage. “Ugh, du vet vad du ska göra för att pappa ska bli glad.” Jon puttade ner Alex på sängen och satte sig gränsle över honom, med en hand på var sin tutte spruttade Jon ner Alex med sin mjölk. “Mmm, min pattar är så fulla.” Jons ena hand gled ner till Alex pung “De här verkar också vara fulla. Vill du ha hjälp att lätta på trycket?” Jon rörde sig klumpigt ner för att börja suga på Alex orakade kulor. Han sög in en av dem i munnen och lekte runt med den. Pubiset var strävt mot hans ansikte och tunga, det luktade mysk och manligt. “Haha, en sån busig pojke du är som vill leka med bollar men du kan ju inte bara leka för dig själv, pappa vill också ha roligt! Låt mig smaka på din lilla chokladstjärna”  


De ändrade position så Jon nu hade sin röv i Alex ansikte medan han fortsatte att dyrka Alex tunga fertila kulor. Med båda händerna särade Alex på Jons skinkor och började ivrigt att förtära Jons lilla hål. “Åhh, som jag har saknat smaken av dig min bäbis.” Alex stönade ut medan hans tunga försökte upptäcka alla hemliga gömmor inne i Jon anal. Vid sängen stod en flaska massageolja som Alex sträckte sig efter och med inoljade händer började han smörja in Jons kurviga kropp. Ett av hans fingrar dök in i Jons rövhål “Mmm, precis där.” sa Jon medan Alex kula föll ut ur Jons mun med ett plopp. Jon böjde på ryggen så mycket som hans mage tillät för att ge Alex bättre tillgång. “Titta vad fint ditt hål öppnar upp för mig, du är en liten slappa. Är du inte?” sa Alex med en röst som var drypt i kåthet “Bara din slampa pappa.” Jon vände sig om i Alex famn och med hjälp av en hand förde han Alex kuk till sitt hål. Långsamt sjönk han ner på kuken medan han höll ögonkontakt, hans kropp glittrade av oljan. Efter några försiktiga gupp så kom Jon in i en stadig rytm, huvudet föll bakåt i njutning. Alex var alldeles hänförd av synen ovanför honom, Jon var helt perfekt så här. Magen uppsvälld med hans barn och de skvalpande tuttarna fylld till bredden med mjölk. “Så jävla het, jag ska se till att du alltid bär ett av mina barn. Du ska konstant vara gravid, ditt horiga lilla hål ska vara fullproppad med min sperma som hålls inne med en söt liten buttplug. Du ska gå runt här hemma med kjol och inga underkläder så att jag lätt kan komma åt för att förse dig med din nästa sats.” Medan Alex sa detta så klämde Jon på tuttarna så mjölken sprutade ner dem båda. “Ja pappa, jag är en stygg liten slyna som alltid måste vara redo att lyda dig!” Alex händer gled runt på Jons sexiga mage, han kände hur Jons hål försökte mjölka hans sås ur honom.  


När Jon än en gång sprutade mjölk i Alex ansikte så var det för mycket och Alex kände hur hans pung drog ihop sig för att fylla det lilla ludret som red honom. Med en grymtning ejakulerade Alex, han kände hur deras blandade vätskor gled ner längs hans penis, pung och längs hans skåra. Det gick en rysning längs hans ryggrad medan Jon sträckte sin hand till hans pung och samlade upp vätskan, sedan förde han ett finger till sin mun och sög på den. “Mmm, pappas mjölk är inte heller så dålig.” Jon gav honom ett pilsk leende. Om Alex kunde komma igen skulle han ha gjort det på fläcken. Alex log upp med en kärleks drucken blick “Tror det är dags att pappa också får smaka på gräddtårtan vi har gjort.” Med ett manligt grepp vände sig Alex på deras plats, han beskådade Jon som gnistrande på madrassen. Båda Jons ben låg längs vid sidan av hans bröstkorg, rövhålet gapande efter mer av Alex kraftiga kuk. “ Gud, du borde bli porrstjärna! Det skulle du gilla va din lilla slampa? Att andra män som runkar till din chokladmaskin medan jag är den enda som får smaka på vad den har att erbjuda.” Stånkade Alex fram medan han slurpade i sig safterna som strömmade ut ur hålet. “Ja, snälla, snälla, snälla! Jag vill bli porrstjärna!” Utbrast Jon medan han kom på den enorma magen. Han var så varm inombords med tanken på deras framtid tillsammans. “Vi måste skaffa en analplugg så fort som möjligt, min säd ska inte gå till spillo.” Alex tumme vandrade upp längst Jons skåra för att fånga de sista dropparna som Jons öppning gav ifrån sig. Sedan lade de sig så Alex kunde hålla om Jon bakifrån, hans hand vilade ovanpå Jons mage. Han kände hur någon sparkade till handen. “Jag tror någon är glad att äntligen få träffa sin pappa” sluddrade Jon ut med ett leende i rösten.

Nästa dag fann de sig tillsammans i ett undersökningsrum, Jon på en brits med Alex bredvid, de höll handen. “Om ni kollar på skärmen kan ni nu se erat barn. Grattis, ni väntar en liten flicka.” Utbrast barnmorskan.


End file.
